DoNt JuMp!
by paramore-angel
Summary: es mi segundo fic, es un songfic, está inspirado en la canción de Tokio Hotel " Dont jump" es NaruHina, y espero que les guste, y luego de que lo lean, me dejan un review, si?


Esa noche, fue la noche que colmó el vaso

Hola!! Yo, con mi segundo fic que escribí, estoy poniendo fics costos para probar si les gusta mi forma de escribir, y puedo subir otros más largos que tengo.

Que debo decir, mmm, ya sé, espero que les guste, lo hice de afán, y voy a tratar de arreglarlo cuando pueda. Bueno, que lo disfruten.

&

Esa noche, fue la noche que colmó el vaso. A sus oídos había llegado la noticia de que Naruto y Sakura eran novios. ¡Eran novios! Y su corazón, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa con este? ¿Que se pudra en un rincón de ese frío sentimiento? ¡NO! ¡Había vivido su vida por él! ¡Lo había apoyado en todo! ¡Hasta lo había visto entrenar por años! ¡Y así le pagaba! ¡Otra cosa es que fuera tan tonto como para no darse de su sentimiento!

De pronto, las ganas de vivir se fueron de ella, y quiso morir, quiso huir de ese mundo.

Hinata había tomado una decisión. Hinata se iba a suicidar.

Subió al techo de la mansión Hyuuga. Allí se sintió bien, por primera vez en el día se sentía bien.

-Naruto-kun- dijo suavemente.

_**Arriba del techo**_

_**El aire está tan frío y tranquilo **_

_**Digo tu nombre en silencio,**_

_**No lo quieres escuchar ahora.**_

Se sentó al borde de la terraza, e inmediatamente se volvió a levantar. Alzó sus brazos a sus costados, y una lágrima surcó su piel. Una transparente y salada lágrima surcó su nívea piel del rostro.

Abrió sus ojos, miró para abajo con determinación.

Pero al hacer eso, vio a quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

Naruto y Sakura iban caminando cogidos de la mano, con una sonrisa de enamorados, y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Y Hinata se sintió morir.

_**Los ojos de la ciudad **_

_**Están contando las lágrimas que caen, **_

_**Cada una es una promesa, **_

_**De todo lo que jamás encontraste.**_

Naruto miró hacia arriba, y se encontró a Hinata, allí donde estaba, y gritó

-¡Hinata!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, casi se queda sin voz.

Hinata miró a Naruto de reojo, una sonrisa se formó en sus pálidos labios y miró de nuevo abajo. Vio unas luces que la llamaban, le parecieron lo más bonito que había podido ver en su vida, y se abalanzó un poco hacia delante, tratando de seguir las brillantes luces, pero no lo suficiente como para caer, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

_**Grito en la noche por ti, **_

_**No lo hagas realidad,**_

_**No saltes, **_

_**Las luces no te guiarán a través, **_

_**Te están engañando,**_

_**No saltes,**_

_**No dejes los recuerdos ir, **_

_**De ti y de mí.**_

_**El mundo allá abajo,**_

_**Está fuera de vista, **_

_**Por favor no saltes.**_

Volvió a abrir sus ojos color perla, y casi al instante, sintió que algo frío caía sobre ella. Levantó la mano y vio hacia arriba.

Estaba nevando.

Por primera vez, en Konoha estaba nevando.

_**Abres tus ojos, **_

_**Pero no puedes recordar para qué, **_

_**La nieve cae calladamente, **_

_**Pero tú ya no puedes ni sentirla.**_

Naruto sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a Hinata en ese estado. Miró a Sakura, quien estaba en shock (N/A: Es un poco extraño que en alguno de mis fics Sakura se quede en shock, solamente en todos)

Ambos podían notar el dolor en la mirada de la pelinegra.

_**En algún lugar allá arriba, **_

_**Te perdiste en tu dolor, **_

_**Sueñas con el fin, **_

_**Para empezar otra vez.**_

-¡Sakura, ve a avisar a Neji!- Ordenó Naruto a la chica, la cuál corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión.

-Toc Toc- 30 segundos después…

-¡Neji-san!- este había abierto la puerta.

-¿Sí?- respondió él fríamente.

- Hinata-chan está en el techo, Hinata-chan quiere…morir

-¿Qué?- Neji abrió sus ojos de sobremanera y casi inmediatamente seguía a Sakura corriendo, quien tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Mientras tanto Naruto había subido al techo junto a Hinata, y le había ofrecido una mano para que bajase, no quería ver a SU Hinata muerta.

_**No sé cuanto tiempo **_

_**Pueda sostenerte tan fuerte, **_

_**No sé cuanto tiempo.**_

_**Solo toma mi mano, **_

_**Dale a esta una oportunidad, No saltes.**_

Hinata tomó su mano, estaba fría, y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-Por favor Hinata-chan, no mueras no mueras por que… Hinata-chan, yo… te amo mucho como para dejarte ir de mi lado.

-Naruto-kun-dijo suavemente.

Naruto la acercó para sí, y la besó suavemente en los labios.

_**No saltes, **_

_**Y si todo esto no te puede detener, **_

_**Yo saltaré por ti.**_

Sakura miraba la escena con ternura, y Neji con una suave sonrisa, contento de que su prima por fin estuviera con la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Ah, y que no se me olvide, en Konoha seguía nevando.

FIN

&

Gracias por leerlo, por favor, comuníquenme por medio de un review si les gustó o no.

Plis, bueno,

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
